totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ani cyt, cyt
→ Odcinek VII ← ↓ Ani cyt, cyt ↓ ← Zasada podwójnej lojalności → Dzielmy skórę na niedźwiedziu Słychać głos prowadzącego. Pojawiają się urywki scen z poprzedniego odcinka. Jake ''– Ostatnio w Tiki Island. Po eliminacji Woody’ego Chris zwątpił w Sunny *scena, w której Chris bierze Sunny na stronę* na ich szczęście nie pokłócili się, wyjaśnili sobie wszystko i grają razem. Za dnia odbyło się wyzwanie z nagrodą i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nie wygrali Alcoholove. $pecjal po raz pierwszy mogli się najeść *$pecjal jedzą hamburgery w obozie* Dwa dni minęły na przyjemnościach i lekkich strategiach. Wyzwanie z immunitetem sprawiło jednak, że to niebiescy poszli na ceremonię. Tam omamiona przez Alexa Anika wyleciała *przypomnienie blindsideu Aniki*. Została już tylko finałowa dziewiątka. Ich losy rozwiną się tutaj na Tiki Island! Czas na Survivora… '''Intro!' $pecjal: 159x159px $pecjal wracają do obozu. Idą ścieżką, mają pochodnie. ' ' Czwórka $pecjal siada wokół ogniska. Siedzą cicho, patrzą w ogień… Alice zaczęła pogawędkę. Alice – No. Czyli Alex cały czas okłamywałeś Anikę *zachichotała* Alex – Tak. Wkurzała mnie *oparł się o palmę plecami* Ale dało się ją wykorzystać. Alice – Lols… To nieźle *zaśmiała się* Niko i Rose spojrzeli na siebie pytająco. Alice – W ogóle ona taka zszokowana była. Jej twarz – bezcenne. Alex kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się. Alex – Jeżeli nie będzie rozłączenia ty będziesz następna *powiedział obojętnie* Alice odpowiedziała bez namysłu. Alice – Wiem ^^ Ale nie mam wam tego za złe :D Rose i Niko otworzyli szeroko oczy. Alice zaśmiała się w głos. ' Alcoholove: 159x159px Wczesnym rankiem większość zawodników nadal śpi. Niektórzy powoli się budzą. Jednym z budzących się jest… Sunny. Blondynka wolno otworzyła oczy, omiotła obóz wzrokiem. ' Blondynka zeszła ze swojej różowej pufy, podeszła do śpiącego Chrisa… Położyła się na pufie obok niego. Chłopak ani drgnął. Sunny – Eeej… *cmoknęła go w policzek* Blondyn nadal spał, Sunny przewróciła oczami. Sunny – Mogłam się wkręcić wcześniej *wzruszyła ramionami* Pójdę po wodę. Sunny odnalazła wzorkiem drewniany cebrzyk. Wzięła go do ręki i poszła z nim do studni zostawiając resztę drużyny śpiącą. … Minęła chwila. Alcoholove zaczęli budzić się… Erick podniósł się, ziewnął, przeciągnął się. Erick – Dzień dobry! *zawołał* Okrzyk zbudził tylko Chrisa. Chłopak leniwie zwlekł się na piasek i podszedł do kolegi. Chris – Aloha *mlasnął zaspany* Erick – Buenos Diaz ^^ Surfer przeciągnął się, rozciągnął przedramię. Ziewnął. Chris – Fajnie, że mamy te pufy, a nie musimy spać na piachu, ale krzywię się :S Erick – Hah. Nom. Skolioza gwarantowana *zaśmiał się* Chris przyjrzał się chłopakowi badawczo. Chris – Znasz takie… terminy? Erick nadal się przeciągał. Erick – AWF *mrugnął do kolegi* Chris – Ah… To dużo tłumaczy… ' Flinty i Victoria niebawem też się obudziły. Ta pierwsza podeszła od razu do chłopaków. Flinty – Dzień dobry chłopcy ^^ Chris – Hejka *uśmiechnął się* Brunetka rozejrzała się badawczo. Flinty – Nie widać Sunny… A z resztą? Macie wodę? Byliście już? Erick – Nie… *rozejrzał się* Nie widzę cebrzyka. Z krzaków wyszła wtedy Sunny z cebrzykiem pełnym wody. Sunny – Ktoś mnie wołał? Erick – O! Perfecto! :D … Alcoholove usiedli wokół ogniska. Jedli kokosy i popijali wodą z drewnianych kubków. Flinty – Kolejny piękny dzień ^^ *przybliżyła się do Ericka* Sunny przewróciła oczami. Flinty – Słoneczko *spojrzała na Victorię* Podasz drugiego kokosa? Victoria podała Flinty proszonego kokosa. Sunny ponownie przewróciła oczami. ' Czerwoni spokojnie jedli. Flinty ponownie zabrała głos. Flinty – Jesteśmy taką zgraną drużyną. Wczoraj skopaliśmy tyłki $pecjal. Jesteśmy wspaniali. Sunny zagryzła zęby, zmiażdżyła resztkę kokosa w dłoni. Sunny – Mogłabyś się wreszcie zamknąć? *rzuciła w stronę Flinty* Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na Sunny. Flinty – Co ty powiedziałaś? *wyprostowała się* Blondynka wstała. Sunny – Wymachujesz dupą jak rozochocona dz*wka. Gadasz do nas per Słoneczko. Jesteś głupią s*ką! *wskazała na nią palcem* Victorię i Ericka zamurowało, Chris nerwowo przygryzł wargę, Flinty wolno wypuściła powietrze. Też zdecydowała się wstać. Flinty – Jesteś tu bo fuksem znalazłaś immunitet. Myślisz, że będzie rozłączenie? Nie ważne. Zdziwisz się, bo ty polecisz następna! Sunny – Tak? Ciekawe. Czemu niby? Flinty – Nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiać *założyła ręce* Victoria, Erick, Chris chodźcie stąd. Vicky, Erick i Chris spojrzeli po sobie. Po chwili pierwsza dwójka wstała. Flinty – Chris? Chris ukradkiem puścił oczko Sunny i również podszedł do Flinty. Flinty – Widzisz *zakręciła biodrami* Polecisz już niedługo. Flinty i jej ,,sojusznicy” odeszli. Sunny została sama. Stała tak dłuższą chwilę z zaciśniętymi pięściami. ' … Flinty i jej świta stoją na uboczu. Flinty – Słuchajcie. Jeżeli faktycznie będzie rozłączenie to nas jest czwórka. Potrzebna nam jedna osoba, a Sunny poleci, jasne? *poczekała aż reszta pokiwa* Super. Teraz was zostawiam… Chyba, że Erick ze mną pójdziesz? Erick poszedł z Flinty. Chris został z Victorią. Chris – Co o tym myślisz? Victoria – Eeee… W sumie Sunny miała trochę racji. Flinty jest taką sucz trochę… No, ale mamy sojusz i wgl… Chris – Tja… … $pecjal: 159x159px $pecjal zajmują się specjalnymi, porannymi czynnościami. Alice i Rose przechadzają się w płytkiej wodzie, kawałek od obozu, w poszukiwaniu krabów na śniadanie. Obie dziewczyny trzymają długie dzidy. Rose – Zabawnie się czuję z tą dzidą *zaśmiała się* Alice – Nom. Jak Apacz, Ha, ha, ha! Rose zrobiła kilka kroków w wodzie. Poprawiła podwinięte nogawki. Rose – Wgl Alice… Czujesz nadchodzące rozłączenie? Alice – Tak. Bardzo :D Chyba przetrwamy jako team $pecjal, co nie? Rose – Naturalnie :3 W sumie… dziwię się, że to mówię, ale żałuję, że wyleciała Anika. Z nią mielibyśmy dużą przewagę. Alice – Alex by tego nie wytrzymał, ha, ha. Rose zaśmiała się. Rose – To fakt :< Dziewczyny szły dalej. W pewnej chwili Alice zaatakowała dzidą… I wyjęła przebitego kraba. Alice – Ha! Chyba mam w sobie coś z Apacza :D Rose zaklaskała jej chichocząc. … Niko i Alex przebywali w obozie. Przepoławiali kokosy maczetami. Niko w pewnej chwili przestał. Wbił maczetę w totem i otarł czoło z potu. Alex położył maczetę. Alex – Zmęczyłeś się, cieniasie ;p? Niko – No tak cyt, cyt… Ha, ha. Alex również się uśmiechnął. Niko – No… W ogóle nie wiem jak ci dziękować. Alex – Za? *spojrzał na kolegę* Niko – No, że nie zagłosowałeś przeciwko mnie i Rose… No tak trochę słabo by było xd Alex – A… no tak. Spoko. W końcu mieliśmy sojusz… Mamy. Niko pokiwał głową. ' Z wody wróciła Rose. Niosła kilka krabów. Niko – Gdzie Lodzia? *zapytał do Rose z pewnej odległości* Rose szła do chłopaków. Rose – Alice jeszcze walczy z krabami ^^ Niko – Ok. Fanka anime doszła do chłopaków. Położyła zabite kraby na płaskim kamieniu. Zlustrowała wszystko wzrokiem. Jej uwagę przykuła maczeta wbita w totem. Rose – Oj, oj… Kto to? *wskazała na maczetę* Niko – No ja, a co? *zaśmiał się* Rose – A nic. Taka kreskówkowa sytuacja. Wbiłeś ostrze w totem, zabawnie by było jakby cię jakaś klątwa dopadła teraz :P Alex i Niko od razu zaśmiali się. Niko – No bez kitu. Rose rzuciła chłopakowi złe spojrzenie. Niko – No co? Chodzi o kit do uszczelniania okien. Eee… Jak w Chłopcy z Placu Broni. Rose zaśmiała się i pokiwała głową. Rose – Dobrze wybrnąłeś :3 Niko – Wiem :3 Alex lekko się uśmiechnął. … Alcoholove: 159x159px Chwilowo Flinty nie było na horyzoncie, toteż Chris i Sunny spotkali się na plaży. Dyskretnie. Na lewo od obozu. Oboje usiedli na piasku. Chris nałożył na głowę sun glassy, nie przysłonił jednak oczu. Sunny – Wiesz Chris… *zaczęła* Dobrze zrobiłeś dziś rano, że nie odpowiedziałeś się po mojej stronie. Dobrze strategicznie. Chris – To? To drobiazg *uśmiechnął się* Sunny – No… Ale w ogóle. Chciałam zapytać. Nie trudno ci tak wyprzeć się na Flinty? Na początku chyba ją lubiłeś… Chris westchnął, rozejrzał się. Chris – Lubiłem, ale… No irytowała mnie. No i pokazałaś mi jaką s*ką jest *wbił wzrok w piasek* Sunny – Tja… Pewnie byłeś zazdrosny o nią i Ericka :P Chris zarumienił się, podniósł wzrok. Chris – E… No wygląda na to, że tak *zaśmiał się* Blondynka również zaśmiała się. Sunny – Chris? Chris – Hm…? *patrzy przed siebie* Sunny – Muszę o coś zapytać? Czemu nie patrzysz mi w oczy? Albo gdzieś przed siebie, w bok lub na mój dekolt *zachichotała* Chris podniósł wzrok, spojrzał Sunny w oczy. Chris – Ehm… Można to ująć, że jestem troszkę… nieśmiały? *przygryzł wargę* Sunny stuknęła blondyna w ramię i zaśmiała się. Sunny – No spoko, haha. Nie martw się. Każdy ma swoją własną chorobę :D Chris – Nom *zaśmiał się* Dwójka blond zawodników siedziała tak razem na słońcu. Śmiali się i nadal rozmawiali. ' … Victoria i Flinty siedziały razem w płytkiej wodzie. Flinty – Ehm… Victoria? Victoria – Nom? Flinty – Tak ciekawa byłam. Co zrobiłaś ze snapem na czas wyjazdu? Nie boisz się o dni? *uśmiechnęła się przebiegle* Victoria – Nie, spokojnie ^^ Oddałam komuś hasło, komuś wiesz… Zaufanemu *puściła Flinty oczko* Flinty – Ah… No to spoczko ^^ ' Do dziewczyn dołączył Erick. Położył się w wodzie obok Flinty. Dziewczyna poczochrała jego włosy. Flinty – Oh Enricko. Cudne masz włosy ^^ Erick – Wiem. Cały jestem cudny ^^ Victoria zaśmiała się cicho. Erick – Chrisu nie jest z wami? *spojrzał na dziewczyny* Victoria – Nie ma go. Pewnie z Sunny gada *wzruszyła ramionami* Erick – No coś tu śmierdzi… Nie zdradzi nas? Flinty zastanowiła się i… pokręciła głową. Flinty – Owinęłam go sobie wokół palca. Od pierwszego odcinka zawsze wiem jak on zagłosuje. Może myśli, że jest sprytny, ale jest… przewidywalny. Zagłosuje z nami na Sunny, a potem on poleci, proste *pstryknęła palcami* Victoria – No bez kitu… Flinty zrobiła usatysfakcjonowaną minę. Flinty – Nom… ' ' … Final 9 Meeting: 159x159px 159x159px Finałowa dziewiątka została przywołana pod totem Makaki’i. Dwie drużyny nadchodziły z dwóch stron. Z odległości widać było dwie misy w kolorach drużyn… Jake stał uśmiechnięty przy totemie. Jake – Aloha finałowa dziewiątko. Alcoholove, spójrzcie na $pecjal – odpadła Anika. Erick i Sunny otworzyli szerzej oczy, Flinty powiedziała coś pod nosem. Jake – Tak… Duże zaskoczenie. Erick – Duże jak Anika :p $pecjal z Alexem na czele roześmiali się głośno. Sunny tymczasem szepnęła do Chrisa. Sunny – No nie. Dwa kolory. Może nie być rozłączenie :< Chris przygryzł wargę. Jake – Uwaga obozowicze. Na początku było was 15. Stosując prostą matematykę wiemy, że odpadło już 6 osób. Całkiem sporo, co nie? Zawodnicy zawołali chórkiem: Tak! Jake – Została dziewiątka najmocniejszych. Czas na… innowacje. Sunny – Yas *powiedziała pod nosem* Jake – Uwaga… Zrzućcie bandany. Czas drużyn… minął! Zawodnicy za wiwatowali. Okrzyki radości uniosły się nad wyspą. Czerwone bandany Alcoholove powędrowały do czerwonej misy z ich logiem, zaś niebieskie $pecjal do drugiej, niebieskiej misy. Jake – Od tej pory każdy gra dla siebie. Jesteście jedną, Survivorową drużyną-rodziną. Tworzycie plemię Ohana – co po hawajsku znaczy rodzina. Będziecie walczyć o indywidualne immunitety… Mogę prosić stary? Flinty oddaje prowadzącemu zielony totem. Jake – Ten totem… Już nie jest ważny. Od teraz walczycie o… *obrócił się, sięgnął do kosza za sobą po* Ten kwiecisty immunitet zakładany na szyję! Prowadzący uniósł w górę tradycyjny, kwiecisty, hawajski naszyjnik. Zawiesił go na haczyku, na słupie za nim. Jake – Liczą się teraz sojusze, indywidualne nagrody i spryt. Dodatkowa informacja. Wszystkie osoby wyeliminowane od teraz zostają członkami jury – to oni podejmą ostateczną decyzję o tym kto wygra Survivora. Alice podniosła rękę. Jake skinieniem udzielił jej głosu. Alice – A ci co odpadli wcześniej, na przykład Anika… lub Sandy… Oni nie mają głosu? Jake – Nie *pokręcił głową* Niko, Alex, Chris i Sunny odetchnęli z ulgą. Jake – Ok. Tyle dobrych wieści, czas na coś ważniejszego – wasze pierwsze zadanie, o pierwszy immunitet. Sunny – Dawaj. *zachęciła prowadzącego* Jake – Tiki Island jest pełna dżungli, jak sami zauważyliście. Dżungla to świetne miejsce na kryjówkę… Zagracie w… chowanego. Kilka osób zaśmiało się, inni zaklaskali. Rose – Fajnie c: Jake – Ukryjecie się, a szukać was będzie wyspecjalizowana w tym osoba – Steve Garred, były komandos US. Army. Wesprą go jego uczniowie ze szkoły survivalu. Chris – I zgaduję, że ten kto najdłużej pozostanie w ukryciu ten wygra immunitet? Jake – Trafnie zgadujesz *puścił oczko surferowi* Nie ma dziś zadania z nagrodą, gdyż walka o immunitet może swoje potrwać. Ma też jednak ograniczenia. Po 6 godzinach wszyscy nieodnalezieni wracają do obozu. W takim wypadku będzie szybciutka dogrywka. Alex – Jak mamy liczyć czas? Jake wyjął zza pleców czarny worek. Jake – Worek jest pełen zegarków ^^ Rose – A jak wygląda ten komandos. Albo ci komandosi? Jake zaśmiał się. Jake – Zobaczysz jak cię dorwie któryś z nich *puścił jej oczko* Rose – Ok… Jake – Dobrze Ohana Tribe… Chowajcie się! Finałowa dziewiątka pobiegła w las. … Immunity Challenge: Na okazję tego wyzwania za każdym uczestnikiem pobiegł jeden kamerzysta. (Z założenia kamerzyści mieli uciec gdy zawodnik się ukryję.) … Niko pobiegł przez dżunglę. Po kilku metrach zatrzymał się zmęczony. Niko – Kurcze *sapie* kondycha siada *sapie* Gamer spojrzał do kamery. Niko – Hm… Gdzie by się tu schować… Za drzewem ^^ Chłopak poszedł jeszcze trochę przed siebie. Szukał jakieś dużego drzewa lub gęstwiny. Niko – Kurcze… Jasno tu *mówi zgorączkowany* Niko spojrzał na zegarek. Włączyło się odliczanie… Niko – Czas do rozpoczęcia szukania *otworzył usta zdziwiony* Ale bajer :o Gamer poszedł dalej. Rozglądał się za odpowiednią dla siebie kryjówką. Szczególną uwagę zwracał na grubsze drzewa. Niko – Oczywista kryjówka i bum, immunitecik ^^ Zadowolony z własnej wizji chłopak szedł dalej. Po paru minutach marszu wszedł w głębszy las. Przykucnął za najgrubszym drzewem jakie zauważył. Niko – Powinno być ok… … Victoria truchtała ścieżką przez las. Victoria – Ale mam pomysł na kryjówkę, haha ^^ Dziewczyna biegła po piasku, przez wyspę. Wokół niej było pełno kokosowych palem. Victoria – Schowam się i mnie w życiu nie znajdą ^^ Królowa Snapchata przyspieszyła trochę… po to aby zaraz zwolnić. Oparła się o pień palmy, wzięła głębszy oddech. Victoria – No po co aż tak biec *uśmiechnęła się do kamery* Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i potruchtała dalej. … Sunny spokojnie szła przez las. Rozglądała się w milczeniu. Dziewczyna nie szła ścieżką. Ostrożnie stawiała stopy wśród wyspiarskich krzaków, cały czas się rozglądała. Jej wzrok zatrzymywał się na co raz to kolejnych drzewach. Oprócz palm las na Tiki Island tworzyły też inne drzewa, takie obrośnięte kwiatami. Sunny szła dalej. Oddalała się od plaży, schodziła w głąb wyspy. Sunny – Perfekcyjna kryjówka… Hm… Blondynka szukała, zachodziła w co raz głębsze chaszcze. Kamerzysta lazł za nią… Znalazła wreszcie kryjówkę, która odpowiadała jej oczekiwaniom – wysokie, rozłożyste drzewo z dużymi liśćmi. Sunny – Bingo *klasnęła* Klasnąwszy dziewczyna podeszła do drzewa i powoli zaczęła się wspinać… … Alex z wyraźnym uśmiechem szedł przez dżunglę. Odgarniał rękami liście ze swojej drogi. Alex – Już zaraz… *mówił do siebie* Chłopak przedzierał się tak przez kolejne kilkanaście metrów. Po tym jednak niespodziewanie się zatrzymał. Alex – A teraz zwrot akcji… Informatyk obrócił się o 90 stopni w lewo i poszedł w nowym kierunku. Ponownie rzecz jasna przedzierał się przez hawajskie zarośla. Alex – Już, już… Tak. Alex wyszedł na plażę. Odwrócił się do kamery. Alex – Mamy rozłączenie. Zapewne gdzieś przygotowane zostało obozowisko dla Ohana… Jeśli nie to trafię na obóz Alcoholove i tam się ukryję. Chłopak odwrócił się od kamery i poszedł na sam brzeg… Dopiero wtedy zaczął iść w dal. Alex – Po mokrym piasku szybciej się chodzi *wzruszył ramionami* … Flinty biegła przez las. Sprawnie przeskakiwała przez kolejne tropikalne paprocie. Piasek i ziemia ledwo ruszały się pod jej bosymi stopami. Dziewczyna zaciskała zęby i biegła dalej. Kamerzysta musiał za nią nadążać… Flinty biegła i biegła… aż dobiegła do celu. Znalazła płytką jaskinię w magmowej skale. Wejście przysłaniały zwisające korzenie. Flinty bez namysłu wpełzła do środka … Rose powoli dreptała przez lasek. Szła na skos od plaży. U… uśmiechała się. Rozmawiała z kamerą. Rose – Zadanie stworzone dla mnie ^^ Jestem mała i cicha, no i o oglądałam nie jeden serial gdzie trzeba było się skrywać :3 Drobna dziewczyna szła spokojnie dalej, zygzakiem wśród palm. Rose – Jestem sprytna :D Fanka anime stopniowo wchodziła w paprotkowy gąszcz. Rose – Teraz tylko znaleźć odpowiednia kępę. Może spotkam w niej niebieską gąsienicę :3 *zachichotała* Albo Kota… Dziewczyna zwolniła jeszcze bardziej. Podeszła do jednego drzewa palmowego. Wokół pnia rosło mnóstwo paproci. Rose położyła się na ziemi i zwinęła w kłębek. Liściaste pióropusze zasłoniły ją. Kamerzysta odszedł. … Erick biegł po plaży. Tłumaczył swój plan do kamery biegnącej równo z nim… Kamerze poruszającej się wraz z biegnącym równo z Erickiem kamerzystą. Erick – Mój plan to znaleźć te kamienie blisko mojego obozu i się tam ukryć. Chłopak biegnie dalej. Zwalnia odrobinkę spojrzawszy na kamerzystę. Erick – Wygram ten immunitet. Gram z Flint i jestem bezpieczny, ale *bierze oddech* Ale tak będzie jeszcze bezpieczniej. Casanova dalej biegnie po piasku. Erick – Schowam się za jakimś kamieniem i będzie perfecto! *wystawił kciuka w górę* Chłopak po niespełna minucie znalazł kamienie, których szukał. Erick – No i są. Białe głazy leżały na skraju lasu i plaży. Kawałek dalej był obóz Alcoholove… Erick podszedł bliżej skał. Siadł na jednej… Zdjął swoją niebieską koszulkę (tak dla kamuflażu). Koszulkę schował pod najmniejszym kamieniem i sam wpełzł w szparę między większymi. Kamerzysta zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Z odległości Erick był niewidoczny. … Alice usiadła w gąszczu, pośród kokosowych palm, rozejrzała się badawczo. Odetchnęła. Spojrzała do kamery. Alice – Ok. Mam zajeb*sty plan. *uśmiecha się do kamery* Podczas gdy oni będą robić to zadanie i chować się w miejscu, ja będę w ruchu i… i, i, i… poszukam sobie immunitetu ^^ *wysunęła z dekoltu kawałek podpowiedzi* Ha, ha ^^ Taka zagrywka :D Pewnie trudniej będzie mnie złapać :3 Dziewczyna poprawiła okulary, ukryła podpowiedź z powrotem między piersi. Alice – No to koko dżambo i lecimy! Klasnęła i zatarła ręce. Poszła przed siebie. … Chris wybiegł z dżungli na plażę. Spojrzał na zegarek. Na odliczaniu została minuta. Chris – Kurcze! Chłopak szybko zrzucił koszulkę i spodenki. Schował je za totemem strzegącym plaży. Chris – 40 sekund… Aaaa! Surfer pobiegł do wody. Wbiegł chlapiąc na wszystkie strony. Po dwóch metrach wykonał skok na główkę i na chwilę zniknął pod powierzchnią… …wynurzył się chwile potem, kawałek dalej. Chris – Dobra… Posiedzę w wodzie, jak kogoś zobaczę to się wypłaszczę, czy zanurkuję… Surfer spojrzał w lewo. Dostrzegł coś, coś na wodzie… Chris – O tak! Blondyn popłynął w stronę tego co dostrzegł. Szybko. Kraulem. Chris dotarł na przybój – mieliznę. Woda sięgała mu tam poniżej kolan. Spokojnie położył się. Chris – No i mam spokój *spojrzał na zegarek* Włączyło się zadanie… Na wyświetlaczu pojawił się stoper. Naliczał się czas od początku wyzwania. Chris – Eh… Teraz 6 godzin tutaj >_< Woda plusnęła, fala ochlapała chłopaka. Chris – Zobaczymy jak to będzie. Oby szybciej… … Victoria wybiegła z lasu na plażę. Dreptała jak po gorącym… Victoria – Ups, ups, ups. Zadanie trwa *patrzyła na zegarek* Okiii… Chowam się. Dziewczyna szybko zaczęła kopać w piasku. Odrzucała za siebie piasek. Uklepywała go nogą. Victoria – Będę w dziurze ^^ Kopała tak i kopała aż wykopała dziurę. Wtedy weszła do środka i skuliła się do pozycji embrionalnej. Uprzednio oczywiście uklepała wykopany, mokry piasek. … Alex szedł szybko po plaży. Dotarł na wysokość jakiegoś obozowiska. Alex – Dobra, szybko.*spojrzał na zegarek* Inni się pewnie już ukryli. Informatyk wbiegł do obozu. Rozejrzał się. Zobaczył kolorowe pufy, baniaczek z kawą, wędkę… Alex – Obóz Alcoholove *spojrzał na czerwoną flagę z logiem* Niech będzie. Chłopak przyskoczył do różowej pufy leżącej na piasku. Zaczął kopać rękami. Alex – Piasek pod paznokciami *splunął* Dramat. Kopał chwilę… kopał… aż wykopał zagłębienie. Wszedł w nie i przykrył się pufą. … Grupa ubranych w ciemne, cienkie „oddychające” kombinezony mężczyzn idzie przez dżunglę. Rozłączają się i idą w różne strony. Jeden został w miejscu… Ubrany inaczej. Starszy mężczyzna, około 50. W dżinsach i dżinsowej kurtce. Z lekkim zarostem, posiwiałymi włosami sięgającymi niemalże ramion, i ostrym spojrzeniem. Był to nie kto inny jak Steve Garred. Steve – Polujmy *zmrużył oczy* … Sunny siedziała wysoko na drzewie kiedy usłyszała kroki poniżej, spojrzała ukradkiem w dół. Poniżej szedł mężczyzna w czarnym kostiumie. Rozglądał się badawczo, stąpał delikatnie… Sunny przyległa do pnia, oplotła go rękami i wstrzymała oddech. Dźwięk kroków stopniowo się oddalił. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. … W lesie rozległ się krzyk. Niko – Au! *wstał zza drzewa* Brunet w czarnym stroju odrzucił patyk, którym najwidoczniej dźgnął chłopaka. Niko – Jestem złapany? Brunet kiwnął głową i wskazał palcem w lewo. Niko – Mam tam iść? *zapytał masując ramię* W odpowiedzi otrzymał kiwnięcie głową. Gamer westchnął i poszedł ze spuszczonymi rękoma. ' Niko wyszedł na plażę, usiadł na ławce i podparł głowę na rękach. Jake podszedł do chłopaka. Jake – Dopadli cię jako pierwszego ;p Niko – Tja… Mogę sobie iść do obozu? Jake – Nie *pokręcił głową* Wszyscy wyeliminowani siedzą tu, na tej ławeczce, aż do samego końca. Niko – No nie *spuścił głowę* Prowadzący zaśmiał się. Jake – Było się lepiej ukryć. Niko burknął coś pod nosem i jeszcze bardziej spuścił głowę. … Zadanie. Czas od rozpoczęcia: 0:20 h Poszukiwacz w czarnym kostiumie przedzierał się przez palmowy las. Szedł wydeptanym szlakiem. Gałęzie były porozsuwane, niektóre ułamane. Tropiciel uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Kawałek dalej trop się urywał. Poszukiwacz rozejrzał się. Wyszedł z gęstwiny, na nieco mniej zarośnięty teren. Pod stopami miał piach, wokoło palmy. Mężczyzna wyostrzył wzrok, zobaczył ślady na piasku, prowadzące w stronę plaży. Poszedł w tamtym kierunku. … Inny tropiciel szedł innym tropem. Ostrożnie stawiał stopy. W ziemi były płytkie wgłębienia, podeszwa butów wyraźnie się w nich odcisnęła. Ślady prowadziły przez las w linii prostej. Mężczyzna przyśpieszył. Wyczuł kierunek i poruszał się po prostej co jakiś czas tylko kontrolnie spoglądając czy ślady nie zmieniły kierunku – nie zmieniały. Trop prowadził aż do plaży. Mężczyzna wyskoczył z lasu. Rozejrzał się po plaży… Jego uwagę natychmiast przykuł ciemniejszy piasek w jednym miejscu. Podszedł w tamto miejsce i natrafił na… Victoria – Ups *wyprostowała się w dziurze* Czarnowłosy tropiciel patrzył na nią z góry. Victoria – Już mnie znalazłeś? *zdziwiona spojrzała na zegarek* Minęło 30 minut… Poszukiwacz wzruszył ramionami. Wskazał palcem na lewo. Victoria – Wracać do Jake’a pewnie… Mężczyzna kiwnął głową. Victoria – Plażą? Ponownie kiwnął. Victoria – Oki dokie… Dziewczyna poczęła wracać… … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 0:45 h Steve Garred tropi w pojedynkę. Bezszelestnie skrada się przez las. Widzi płytkie wgłębienia. Steve – Biegła… *zlustrował wzrokiem ślad* Laseczka *zaśmiał się i kaszlnął* Sądząc po wgłębieniu około 170 wzrostu, nie więcej niż 60 kilo… Brunetka *schylił się po włos* Musi być niedaleko *spojrzał na głębszy trop* Mężczyzna odgarnął włosy i poszedł za tropem. … W innej części wyspy Alice wychyla się zza palmy. Alice – Ok. Jestem w grze :3 Najciemniej pod latarnią… *zastanawia się* Może chodzi o słońce? Jakaś polana gdzie nie ma drzew i świeci słońce? Hm… Dziewczyna wyszła zza drzewa i boso poszła po piasku. Zrobiła kilka kroków i wtedy… Zobaczyła go. Tropiciel wolno szedł około 6 metrów od niej. Alice kucnęła za palmą, zacisnęła usta. Tropiciel usłyszał coś. Rozejrzał się. Alice – O nie *pisnęła* Mężczyzna zaczął iść w jej kierunku. Alice – Nie wytrzymam… Muszę… *zaczęła robić siku* Oh… Mężczyzna wyprostował się, pociągnął nosem. Mężczyzna – Eh. Jakieś wiewiórki >.< *poszedł w inną stronę* Alice skończyła, wstała. Alice – Ale fuks… Idę dalej *poszła na paluszkach dalej* … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 1:00 h Alex wysunął się spod pufy, spojrzał na zegarek. Alex – Godzina za mną… Oby innym słabo szło *zaśmiał się* Chłopak rozejrzał się na boki. Nie zauważywszy nikogo postanowił wstać z piasku. Alex – Po co mam tak bez sensu tu leżeć. Schowam się jak ktoś nadejdzie. Informatyk usiadł wygodnie na pufie. … Chris leżał w wodzie, obserwował ląd. Chris – Nuuuda *spojrzał na zegarek* Eh… Ten czas tak wolno leci >.< Blondyn wstał, przechylił się do tyłu i skoczył do wody robiąc salto w tył. Po chwili wynurzył się, potrząsnął głową jak pies. Chris – Ciekawe czy zegarki poinformują nas jeżeli łowcy złowią wszystkich… Surfer z powrotem położył się w wodzie. Chris – Eh… … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 1:15 h Po około godzinie i kwadransie Victoria wróciła pod totem Makaki’i. Usiadła obok Niko na ławce. Jake – Wow. Godzina i dopiero dwie osoby. Albo wyspa jest tak duża, albo wy tak dobrze się chowacie. Niko – Albo oni tak słabo szukają ;p Victoria zaśmiała się. Jake – Nie sądzę *poprawił sun glassy* Rozkręcą się. Za moment wasza ławeczka się zapełni. Niko i Victoria spojrzeli na jeszcze pustą ławkę. Victoria – No w sumie… Mnie znalazł, a byłam daleko na plaży :/ Niko – No, a mnie w dżungli i to po parę-nastu minutach. Jake zaśmiał się. Jake – Więc widzicie. Ekipa Steve’a jest mocna. Victoria i Niko pokiwali głową. Jake – Ciekawe jak sobie radzą inni… … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 1:26 h Steve Garred nadal idzie jednym tropem. Steve – Skubana. Zwalniała parę razy *patrzy na trop dziewczyny* Tropie ją już od *spojrzał na zegarek* od ponad pół godziny. Tropiciel zacmokał. Znalazł się w sercu wyspy. Drzewa rosły gęsto. Ziemię okrywały liście i była to w większości ziemia, nie piasek. Trop był jednak nadal dość widoczny. Steve – Gdzieś jesteś ślicznotko… Tropiciel stanął na wulkanicznym podłożu. Za jego plecami była przykryta korzeniami jama. Flinty obserwowała tropiciela ze środka… Flinty – K*rwa… *przeklęła cicho* Steve wolno obrócił się. Wiedział, że poszukiwana uczestniczka jest gdzieś blisko… Steve – To nie bajka. Znajdę cię i już! Poszukiwacz dostrzegł jamę zasłoniętą przez korzenie, zatarł ręce. Steve – Wyłaź. Znalazłem cię. Przegrałaś *klasnął* Flinty skryła się głębiej… Tylko trochę. Jama była mała, za mała. Steve – Dobra, sam wejdę… podejdę. Tropiciel podszedł do jamy, odsunął korzenie, schylił się. Steve – Witam. Flinty – Hej -.- Steve – Zapraszam. Dziewczyna wypełzła z wulkanicznej jamy. Jej ubranie było pokryte czarnym osadem. Flinty – Powiedz, że chociaż kogoś złapałeś przede mną. Steve pokręcił głową. Steve – Od razu wpadłem na trop cicho-biegaczki. Flinty – Kurde *wykonała niezadowolony ruch ręką* Mam wracać? Steve bez słowa wskazał kierunek. Flinty – Ekstra -.- Brunetka poszła we wskazanym przez tropiciela kierunku. On poszedł dalej. ' Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 1:40 h Poszukiwacz szedł po plaży. Na skraju wody zachowały się pojedyncze odciski, takie, których wodzie nie udało się zmyć. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się lekko. Doceniał przebiegłość i śmiał się z tego, że czyjś chytry plan nie wypalił. Mężczyzna – Dobrze, że nie próbował bardziej mnie zmylić… Ślady niespodziewanie całkowicie znikły, nie za sprawą przypływu, po prostu ich nie było. Tropiciel spojrzał na plażę. Dostrzegł przesmyk między drzewami. Poszedł w tamtym kierunku. Mężczyzna trafił do… obozu Alcoholove. Rozejrzał się. Dostrzegł ślady na piasku… Podszedł do różowej pufy, podniósł ją. Alex – Hej? *pomachał z zagłębienia* Tropiciel wstał niewzruszony. Alex wygrzebał się. Wstał i otrzepał się z piasku. Alex – Przegrałem? Ubrany na czarno tropiciel bez słowa wskazał palcem w lewo. Alex zrozumiał polecenie i poszedł ze spuszczonymi rękoma we wskazanym przez komandosa kierunku. … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 1:50 h Rose na moment wychyliła się ze swojej kryjówki. Rozejrzała się. Rose – Pusto, hi, hi ^^ Mała dziewczyna ponownie skuliła się pośród paproci. … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 2:04 h Na plaży, przy totemie Makaki’i stał Jake. Na ławce siedzieli Niko, Victoria i Flinty z założonymi nogami. Do ekipy dołączył Alex. Alex – Hej *powiedział smętnie* Jake – Alexander :D! Witaj wśród tego zadaniowych przegranych ^^ Alex bez komentarza usiadł na ławce obok Niko. Jake – Zawodnicy załamani. Immunitet przeszedł im tuż koło nosa… Alex/Flinty – Zamknij się! Jake – Uuu… Agresja *kopnął piasek* Alex i Flinty założyli ręce. Niko i Victoria przyglądali się znajomym. Prowadzący tylko się zaśmiał. Jake – Dwie godziny poszukiwań za nami! Zabawa trwa! … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 2:22 h Ten sam poszukiwacz ponownie przeszedł koło drzewa Sunny. Dziewczyna siedziała uzbrojona w kokosa, którego zerwała z sąsiedniej palmy. Sunny – Tylko spróbuj… *mówi pod nosem* Mężczyzna ponownie oddalił się bezszelestnie. Sunny odetchnęła. … Alice przekradła się do centrum wyspy. Była tam duża, zielona polana. Alice – Ok. Jest polana. Szukamy ^_^ Lodzia zaczęła przeglądać wszystkie drzewa rosnące wokoło. Szukała w dziuplach, pod korzeniami, między konarami – nic! Alice – No dalej… Muszą gdzieś tu być… to znaczy musi gdzieś tu być *_* Dziewczyna zaglądała do co raz to kolejnych drzew. Cały czas nie znajdywała nic. Alice – Jejuuuu! Gdzie on jest?! Lodzia usłyszała szelest w krzakach, zrobiła wielkie oczy i pobiegła inne krzaki… Na polane wyszedł tropiciel. Tropiciel – Dopadnę cię *uśmiechnął się lekko i poszedł w kierunku, w którym uciekła Alice* … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 2:50 h Prawie trzy godziny minęły od początku zadania. Tropiciel przechadzający się plażą wrócił pod obóz Alcoholove. Skupił wzrok na widocznych z obozu kamieniach. Poszedł w tamtym kierunku. Szybko dotarł. Mężczyzna stanął na jednym kamieniu. Tupnął. Tropiciel – Widzę cię. Erick podniósł głowę. Erick – Ups. *wstał* Tropiciel zszedł z kamienia. Cierpliwie poczekał aż Erick się wygramoli. W końcu Erick stanął na piasku. Wyjął koszulkę spod kamienia i założył. Erick – Ok. Co teraz? Tropiciel wskazał palcem kierunek. Erick bez słowa poszedł w tamtą stronę. … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 3:15 h Czas mijał. Tropiciele tropili. Zawodnicy tkwili w ukryciu. Nieznalezieni pozostawali: Chris, Sunny, Rose i Alice. Steve spotkał się ze swoimi tropicielami… Było ich sześciu. Steve – Brakuje nam czwórki? Tropiciel 1 – Jedna czmychnęła mi z godzinę temu *spojrzał na zegarek* Mniej więcej… Steve – Nas jest siedem ich czwórka. Przeszukaliście wyspę? Tropiciele pokiwali głową. Steve – Wszystko? Moja jedna zaszyła się w jamie. Są sprytni i żądni kasy. Sprawdźcie wszędzie. Dziury, dziuple, tunele, nawet w koronach drzew. Tropiciele westchnęli. Steve kontynuował. Steve – Plaża, woda, wszystko trzeba sprawdzić. Jeden z mężczyzn się odezwał. Tropiciel 2 – Woda? Steve – Chcą mieć milion dolarów. Wszystkiego można się po nich spodziewać. Zrozumiano? *podniósł głos* Szukamy dalej. Ponad połowa czasu za nami, a zawodnicy wciąż się gdzieś kryją… Ruchy! Ruchy! Ruchy! Ekipa poszukiwaczy ponownie rozbiegła się. … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 3:40 h Chris leży na plecach na mieliźnie. Woda chwilowo odpłynęła, więc leży na samym piasku. Chris – To jest… Najnudniejsze zadanie w historii Survivora *westchnął* Blondyn poklepał się po umięśnionym brzuchu. Chris – Jak nie wygram po tym immunitetu *zacisnął prawą pięść* Woda powoli zaczęła wracać. Surfer poczuł ją pod plecami. Chris – Eeeh… … Alice wynurzyła się z krzaków przy akompaniamencie bębnowej, dżunglowej muzyki. Plik:JungleAlice7.ogg Alice – Uga Buga! Muahahahha! *podskoczyła* Zdobędę dzisiejszy immunitet i poszukam idola, hahaha! Lodzia skoczyła w gęste, tropikalne krzaki. Wynurzyła się po chwili. Podskoczyła. Związała włosy w koczek. Alice – Boże jaki cyrk ^^ *zaśmiała się głośno* Przeszła kilka kroków. Sucha gałązka pękła pod jej stopami. Alice – Ups… Poszła dalej na paluszkach. Prześlizgiwała się zza jednego drzewa za kolejne. Alice wyskoczyła zza drzewa… Stanęła twarzą twarz z tropicielem. Alice – No nie! *wrzasnęła* Tropiciel – Wpadłaś *powiedział oschle* Uciekłaś mi już raz… Teraz cię mam. Alice – Okeeeej… Dokąd mam iść? Tropiciel – Wyprowadzę cię na ścieżkę. Chodź za mną. Alice – Ok :< Alice poszła za tropicielem. ' Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 4:00 h Alice ze spuszczonymi rękoma dołączyła do pozostałej piątki na plaży. Prowadzący powitał z uśmiechem dziewczynę. Jake – Witaj! Zajęłaś w tym zadaniu wysokie, czwarte miejsce! Brawo! Alice – Celowałam w wyższe :/ Jake – Oj… Może jeszcze uda ci się zdobyć wyższe. Alice – Już trzecie by mnie zadowoliło :| Jake – Ok… Usiądź. Alice usiadła obok Alex. Chłopak nie odezwał się słowem. Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła. Erick rozmawiał z Flinty, po cichu, Victoria siedziała po drugiej stornie chłopaka i też się przysłuchiwała. Erick – Został nam tylko Chrisu… Victoria – Oby mu się udało. Flinty – Tjaaa… No tak ^^ Wyeliminowani z zadania siedzieli sobie dalej i czekali aż zadanie wreszcie się skończy. … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 4:15 h Sunny znudzona siedziała okrakiem na gałęzi. Obracała w rękach kokosa. Sunny – Już wolałam jak się tu kręcił jakiś. Adrenalina jakaś była… Eh… Blondynka spojrzała w dół. Była świetnie skryta pośród liści. Sunny – Ciekawe jak sobie radzi Chris… albo Flinty bitch >_< … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 4:30 h Samotny tropiciel szedł po plaży. Tropiciel – Wiatr zamazał ślady… *spojrzał w stronę morza* W morzu raczej nikogo nie ma. Niepocieszony tropiciel wszedł z powrotem w las. Poszedł prosto. … Inny mężczyzna brnął przez paprocie. Patrząc przed siebie nie zauważył skulonej w liściach, pod drzewem Rose. Minął ją. … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 4:55 h Jake stoi na plaży. Czeka wraz z zawodnikami. Jake – Chris, Sunny i Rose dobrze się ukryli… Niko – Rose jest mała. To zadanie dla niej! Jake – Może… *patrzy w las* Ciekaw jestem kto wygra, bardzo. Flinty – Zaraz minie 5 godzin… Jezu jak długo *powiedziała zmęczonym głosem* Prowadzący tylko obojętnie wzruszył ramionami. … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 5:07 h Chris spokojnie leżał w wodzie. Spoglądał to na brzeg to na zegarek. Chris – Jej. Jeszcze 53 minuty ^^ *udał entuzjazm* Nie jest tak źle. Blondyn nie zauważył jak od tyłu zbliżył się do niego ciemny kształt… Coś złapało go za stopę. Chris błyskawicznie zrobił korkociąg, wykręcił się. Odwrócił się do napastnika… Chris – Ups >_< Przemoczony brunet stanął na mieliźnie obok surfera. Brunet – Przegrywasz. Chris – Eh… Mam wracać do Jake’a. Tropiciel kiwnął głową. Niepocieszony Chris popłynął do brzegu. Tropiciel zaraz za nim. … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 5:30 h Chris przyszedł do strefy wyeliminowanych. Erick i Victoria przygryźli wargi zdenerwowani. Flinty przewróciła oczami. Jake – Aloha Chris. Wow. Jesteś cały mokry. Czyżbyś… Chris – Aloha. Tak. Siedziałem w wodzie. Kilku zawodników wydało z siebie dźwięk jednoznaczny ze zdziwieniem. Chris – Ile osób brakuje… Sam policzę *przeleciał wzrokiem po osobach na ławce* Dwóch? Rose i … Sunny *uśmiechnął się* Jake – Tak. Dwójki brakuje. Zostało… Chris - …pół godziny *spojrzał na zegarek* Jake – Tja… Siadaj Chris. Chris usiadł na ławeczce obok Victorii. … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 5:35 h Steve szedł spokojnie przez las. Minął drzewo Sunny. Nie zauważył dziewczyny… Ale zatrzymał się. Steve – Ktoś musi być na drzewie. Jeżeli nie to nie wierzę w moich uczniów. Wy siwiały tropiciel oparł się o TO właśnie drzewo. Sunny przyszykowała się z kokosem na konarze. Steve – Eh… Ale kto tam ich wie… Drzewo nad nim zaszeleściło. Steve podniósł wzrok i… Mały różowy ptaszek wyleciał z liści. Sunny odetchnęła na górze z ulgą. Steve – Tylko ptak… Idę dalej. Steve oddalił się zostawiając Sunny samą. … Czas od rozpoczęcia zadania: 5:51 h Steve nerwowo spoglądał na swój zegarek. Jednocześnie idzie przez las. Steve – 9 minut… Dwie osoby… Kurde. Komandos odgarniał z drogi gałęzie. Wkraczał na bardziej zarośnięty teren. Pod stopami pojawiły mu się mniejsze roślinki. Stąpał ostrożnie aby ich nie uszkodzić. Steve – Czas leci… Hm… Uwagę tropiciela przykuł pewien detal. Paproć. Paproć przed nim. Jeden z liści był nienaturalnie wygięty. Steve – Ktoś musiał tu być… Moi chłopcy nie mówili nic o osobie ukrytej w paprociach… Steve postarał się wyciszyć. Ciszej stawiał kroki. Rozglądał się i wytężał słuch. Steve – Jesteś tu gdzieś dziecino… Rose usłyszała zbliżającego się tropiciela. Zamknęła oczy. Steve zbliżał się. Patrzył na zegarek. Steve – Mam dwie minuty… Mężczyzna rozgląda się. Patrzy w obydwie strony. Zaciąga się powietrzem. Steve – Wyłaź! Gdziekolwiek jesteś! Rose skryta w paprotkach otwiera oczy. Spogląda na zegarek. Czas zadania się kończy. W oczach Rose pojawia się błysk nadziei. Łowca idzie dalej, zauważa kolejną, lekko przydeptaną paprotkę. Steve – Jesteś blisko… Rose leży skulona. Pot cieknie jej po czole. Rose – 40 sekund… 39… 38… Steve zbliża się… Rose – 37… 36… Steve – Mam cię! *Łowca łapie Rose i podnosi ją.* Złapana! Rose – Niech to! Steve – Wracamy… … Steve przychodzi z Rose do Jake’a i reszty zawodników. Czekają tam też tropiciele. Niko – Rose :c Rose staje przy prowadzącym. Jake – Rose… Było blisko. Zajęłaś drugie miejsce. Rose – O jej :< A kto wygrał? Z lasu wyskoczyła Sunny. Sunny – Juuuuhuuuu! *podskoczyła* Wygrałam! Jake – Sunny :D Chris uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok dziewczyny, Flinty cicho przeklęła. … Zawodnicy stoją w szeregu, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Sunny. Jake zakłada jej na szyję kwiecisty naszyjnik. Jake – Sunny zdobywa pierwszy indywidualny immunitet. Jest nietykalna na dzisiejszej ceremonii. Flinty – Ok… A gdzie mamy teraz iść? Gdzie mamy spać. Jake – Myślę, że przyjemnym wyjściem dla wszystkim będzie jeżeli Ohana Tribe zadomowi się w obozie byłego Alcoholove. Alex – Tak *kiwnął głową* Jake – Ex Alcoholove. Prowadźcie ich. Zawodnicy idą do obozu. … Ohana: ' ' Nowe „plemię” stoi rozsiane po obozie. Niko – No ładnie tu macie *mówi do Ericka* Erick – Nom. Normalnie jak w Mariocie. Niko – Haha. No bez kitu *śmieje się* Rose spogląda na Niko ukradkiem, wzdycha. Alice tymczasem dostała przydział na pufę Woody’ego. Alice – Dzięęęęki Vixon ^^ Victoria – Spoczko ^^ Alice odwróciła się. Nastąpiła jednak na pufę i wyrżnęła się. Spomiędzy piersi wyleciał jej rulonik. Flinty stojąca nieopodal schyliła się po niego. Flinty – Co to? *rozwinęła* Alice – To list od babci *wyrwała dziewczynie kartkę i schowała* Noszę na szczęście ^^ Erick odwrócił się do Alice. Erick – Mogę przeczytać? Sam sobie wyjmę :D Alice – Ehm… Nie… *odeszła* Flinty zmrużyła groźnie oczy. ' … Alice skryła się w gęstwinie. Spojrzała na niebo. Słońce powoli zachodziło. Dziewczyna trzymała kartkę z podpowiedzią. Alice – Najciemniej jest pod latarnią… najciemniej pod latarnią… Hm… *myśli* O co może chodzić… Eureka! *pstryknęła palcami* Lodzia ponownie schowała podpowiedź. Poszła z powrotem do obozu. … Rose, Alex i Niko spotkali się przy studni. Alex – Jak myślicie? Na kogo głosować? Rose – Chris lub Flinty. To mocni zawodnicy. Od początku widać. I strategiczni i fizyczni. Niko – Nom. Alex – Tak… Ale z jednym z nich moglibyśmy mieć sojusz na dalszym etapie. Dzisiaj proponowałbym coś prostszego… Rose – Erick, Victoria? Alex – Nie aż tak… Niko – Chwila, chwila… Ty myślisz o… Lodzi?! Alex kiwnął głową. Niko – O jej ;-; Alex – Była koleżanką Aniki. Jest zbędnym ogniwem. Poza tym Flinty może ją łatwo zmanipulować i wtedy polecimy my. Rose – Chwila, co? To czemu nie na Flinty? Niko – Właśnie *założył ręce* Alex był spokojny. Alex – Flinty pozbawiona potencjalnych sojuszników zgłosi się do nas. Nas jest więcej niż ex Alcoholove, więc uzna to za przydatne… Rose – Alex… Coś wątpię :c Niko – Ja też. Alex podniósł cebrzyk, jednym ruchem napełnił go. Alex – Decyzja należy do was. Ja powiedziałem na kogo oddam głos. Zaufajcie mi lub nie. Informatyk odszedł zostawiając Rose i Niko samych. ' … Flinty zebrała swoich ,,sojuszników” na uboczu. Flinty – Słuchajcie. Nasz cel… Sunny *kaszlnęła* Wygrała nietykalność. Musimy skupić się na kimś z byłego $pecjal team. Mają teraz 4 osoby, to za dużo! Proponuję dać głosy na Alice. Victoria – Alice? *zmartwiła się* Flinty – No tak? Żadnych uczuć w drodze do miliona. Jasne? Na Alice. Victoria – Ok :< Erick – Ok. Chris – Chwila… Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Flinty – Tak? Chris – Nie mówię nie, ale… Myślę, że warto rozbić nasze głosy na dwie osoby. Tak gdyby ktoś ze $pecjal zagrał ich immunitetem. Flinty – To ryzykowne. Chris – Możemy… jednorazowo, wykorzystać Sunny. Flinty zmrużyła oczy. Flinty – Niech będzie. Victoria, Chris i … eh… Sunny. Głos na jedną osobę, ja i Erick na drugą. Erick – Chwila… To bezpieczne? 3:2… $pecjal jest czwórka. To samobójstwo! Chris wziął głęboki oddech. Chris – To zróbmy 4:1… W najgorszym wypadku będzie remis. Erick – To brzmi lepiej… Flinty klasnęła. Flinty – Czyli wszystko jasne. ' … Alice zakradła się pod totem stojący przed obozem. Dyskretnie podniosła go, tak gdy nikt nie patrzył. Alice – Kici, kici… Chodź tu immuniteciku… Lodzia podnosi totem i… piasek. Alice – Co?! *upuszcza totem* To nie wiem gdzie jest ;_; Dziewczyna padła na kolana. ' … Elimination Ceremony: Niebo pociemniało. Przyszła noc. Finałowa dziewiątka kolejno minęła totem Makaki’i, przy którym płonęły pochodnie. Alice zatrzymała się przy totemie. Alice – Będę tęsknić *przytuliła totem* Wyrywam cię! Lodzia podniosła totem i poszła z nim wciąż go tuląc. … Dziewiątka zawodników zajęła miejsca na beczkach. Jake stał przed nimi, za swoją katedrą. Prowadzący zwrócił uwagę na zasmuconą Alice wtuloną w totem. Jake – Ehm… Wszystko gra Alice? *skierował pytanie do dziewczyny* Alice – Czuję, że dzisiaj wylecę *powiedziała smutno* Chcę do końca czuć przy sobie moc Tiki… Rose, Alex, Erick i Chris spojrzeli w stronę dziewczyny… Jake – Ale to totem Makaki’i. Nie Tiki. Alice – Nie ważne. Prowadź. Jake – Okej… Zacznę od… Pytań… Sunny? Sunny siedziała z założonymi nogami, ze swoim kwiecistym immunitetem na szyi. Sunny – Tak? Jake – Jak się czujesz nietykalna? Sunny – Uh… Super. Luz i brak napięcia. Nie muszę się stresować. W końcu po raz pierwszy liczą się głosy dwóch różnych grup… Jake – Jesteście Ohana, czy grupy wciąż są? Sunny - Jasne. Sojusze na pewno przetrwały. Cóż. Jeden sojusz mnie dziś nie wywali, szkoda, dla nich *wystawiła język Flinty* Jake zaśmiał się. Jake – Flinty. Czy skomentujesz słowa Sunny. Flinty pokręciła głową. Jake – Ok… Rose *spojrzał na drobną dziewczynę* Rose – Tak? *prysnęła się sprayem na komary* Jake – Zajęłaś drugie miejsce. Czy czujesz się zagrożona? Rose – Czuję jedność $pecjal i względne bezpieczeństwo… Chciałabym tak rzec, ale nie do końca mogę :< Jake – Czemu? Rose westchnęła. Rose – Gra jest nieprzewidywalna *wzruszyła ramionkami* Alice – To prawda *przytuliła mocniej totem* Totalnie nieprzewidywalna. Prowadzący spojrzał na Alice. Jake – Jesteś laureatką trzeciego miejsce, czemu się tak boisz? Myślisz, że ludzie uznali cię za mocnego przeciwnika? Alice zastanowiła się chwilę po czym pokiwała głową. Alex przewrócił oczami. Jake – Hm… Victoria. Zawsze ciekawi mnie twoje zdanie. Co ty sądzisz o dzisiejszym zadaniu? Victoria – No… Trudne było. Takie ekstremalne chowanego. Jake – Czy czujesz się po nim zagrożona? Victoria – Ja… Chyba nie *zaśmiała się* Jake – Dobrze… *odwrócił głowę* A ty Niko? Niko – Ani cyt, cyt ^^ Jake – Hm… Dobrze… A Alex? Do ciebie pytanie: Jak oceniasz współdziałanie Ohana? Alex odchrząknął. Alex – Póki co nie mieliśmy ze sobą zbyt dużego kontaktu. Raptem parę wymian zdań w obozie potem strategie w swoich kręgach. Flinty wolno pokiwała głową. Jake – Nikt chyba nie śmie się z tobą nie zgodzić… Dobrze zatem. Idźcie głosować. Erick zacznij, nie nagadałeś się :p Erick wstał i obojętnie poszedł. ' …Erick wraca. Jake – Victoria. Victoria idzie… …wraca… Jake – Chris. Chris idzie… …wraca… Jake – Sunny. Sunny idzie… ' …Sunny wraca… Jake – Flinty. Flinty wstaje i idzie… …wraca. Jake – Rose :) Rose wstaje przejęta i idzie głosować. ' …Rose wraca. Jake – Alex. Alex idzie… …wraca. Jake – Niko. Niko idzie. '' …Niko wraca. Jake – I… Lodzia. Alice puszcza totem. Idzie głosować. …wraca. Kiedy Alice usiadła Jake wyprostował się. Jake – Wszyscy oddali głosy. Czas je poznać. Pójdę po nie. Prowadzący poszedł pod wiatkę po otwierany totem. Wrócił i postawił totem na swojej katedrze. Jake – Jeżeli ktoś ma immunitet i chce z niego skorzystać to teraz jest na to czas. Parę par oczu zwróciło się na Alice. Dziewczyna westchnęła smutno i spojrzała w dół. Flinty – Nie znalazła go… *powiedział pod nosem* Jake – Nikt? Ok. Czytamy. *wyjmuje pierwszy głos* Niko. Niko spogląda przejęty na kartkę ze swoim imieniem. Jake – Drugi głos… Niko *pokazuje kartkę* Niko – Kurde… Sunny zakłada nogi. Rose spogląda zmartwiona na kolegę. Jake – Trzeci głos… Niko *pokazuje kartkę opatrzoną pocałunkiem* To 3 głosy na Niko. Kolejny… Rose i Alex wypatrują głosu. Jake - …Alice. 1 głos na Alice, 3 na Niko. Alice przytula mocniej totem. Rose, Niko i Alex wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Jake – Czwarty głos… Tzn Piąty… Ale czwarty na Niko *pokazuje kartkę* Niko – Kurna… Jake – Jeszcze jeden głos i Niko wylatuje. Sprawdzam *wyjmuje złożoną kartkę* Rose, Alex i Niko siedzą napięci… Jake – Głos na Alice. Dramaturgia niech trwa. Alice przyciska twarz do drewnianego totemu. Rose wygląda na bardzo zmartwioną. Sunny przygląda się sytuacji. Jake – Kolejny głos… Alice. To 3 głosy na Alice i 4 na Niko. Alice – Mówiłam ;_; Flinty patrzy badawczo na dwójkę zagrożonych. Jake – Ósmy głos *ogląda kartkę* Uwaga… Na… Alice. Alice – O nie *złapała się za serce* Rose, Alex i Niko spojrzeli z nadzieją na ex Alcoholove. Jake – Ostatni głos *macha kartką* Decyzja ostateczna *rozkłada kartkę* Siódmą osobą, która opuści Tiki Island jest Alice! *pokazuje kartkę* Alice patrzy z szeroko otwartymi oczyma na kartkę. Niko, Rose i Alex odetchnęli z ulgą. Jake – Alice… Zapraszam. Jesteś pierwszym członkiem jury. Alice podeszła do Jake’a podtrzymując się na totemie Makaki’i. Alice – Jake… *spojrzała na innych* Jake – Tak? Alice – Ja… Nooo… Wszyscy patrzą wyczekująco na Alice. Alice – Ja… Chcę zagrać immunitetem ciężkim. Flinty – Co?! *wstała* Alex otworzył szeroko oczy i usta. Rose zakryła oczy. Chris i Sunny zamrugali zaskoczeni. Jake – Gdzie on jest? Alice sięgnęła między piersi… wyjęła karteczkę. Jake – To kartka a immunitet? Alice – Tutaj *wskazała na totem Makaki’i* Chris – No way O_O Alex przeklął pod nosem. Niko stał jak wryty. Jake przejechał palcem po totemie. Jake – Tak… Totem Makaki’i był totemem ciężkim i immunitetem. Zgodnie z zasadami można było go użyć po ukazaniu głosów. To oznacza, że nie wylatuje Alice, lecz… Niko – O shit ;-; Alice zostawia totem i idzie usiąść, mija się z Niko. Gamer staje obok Jake’a. Jake – Wobec tych zmian ogłaszam, że siódmą osobą, która odpada w Survivor: Tiki Island jest Niko. Jest on też pierwszym członkiem jury. Niko nadal zaskoczony stoi bez ruchu. Przypłynęła łódź. Niko wszedł na pokład. Odpłynął na motorówce. Jake spojrzał na pozostałych zawodników. Jake – Finałowa ósemka… Widzę szok w waszych oczach. Poczęstujcie się ananasem *wyjął tacę* Zawodnicy po kolei wzięli po plasterku ananasa i poszli do obozu. Jake – Haha! Kolejny odcinek za nami. W kolejnym więcej strategii i zaskoczeń. Szykujcie się na kolejny odcinek Survivor: Tiki Island! Zaskoczony/na wynikiem ceremonii Tak O_O Nie :| Kto jest twoim faworytem? Sunny Chris Flinty Erick Victoria Alice Alex Rose Komu życzysz eliminacji? Sunny Chris Flinty Erick Victoria Alice Alex Rose Kategoria:Odcinki Survivor: Tiki Island